1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to fans, and particularly to a fan assembly constructed with two fans.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in computer technology, electronic devices operate at high speed. It is well known that higher speed the electronic devices operate at, more heat they generate. If the heat is not dissipated duly, the stability of the operation of the electronic devices will be impacted adversely. Generally, in order to ensure the electronic device to run normally, a fan is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device. However, a single fan may not provide enough airflow; multiple fans are thus desired to connect with each other for generating a stronger airflow.
Typically, a plurality of screws are used to connect the fans together. However, during assembly, a screwdriver is needed to manipulate the screws, resulting in the assembling process complicated and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a fan assembly which can overcome the limitations described.